


【哈利波特AU】绿光

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620
Kudos: 2





	【哈利波特AU】绿光

距离开学还有一个星期时，权顺荣收到了全圆佑的信。

信只有短短几行，问他要不要去自己家住一个礼拜，开学日会有人送他们去伦敦搭乘火车返学。他说他这个假期自己练习了很久骑扫帚，虽然骑不快，但是足够两个人在后院一起打着玩。权顺荣心动了，但是看着自己还没开始动笔的魔法史论文一阵头疼。罢了，抄全圆佑的就好啦。他十次作业有八次半是这样完成的，另外一次半根本忘了有作业这回事。

迅速应允之后，权顺荣突然想起了全圆佑的家。那是一栋在海边的巨大房屋，背后是大片被森林包围的草地。唯一的邻居是另一个半岛上的金珉奎，这也就意味着，他要是和全圆佑吵架了，连逃的地方都没有。不过上次他带全圆佑回家过圣诞节的时候，他们两个打打闹闹、相处得挺快活。

权顺荣在见到全圆佑家的家养小精灵后，觉得自己担心错了。值得担心的根本不是全圆佑本人。

“您是权少爷？”那个家养小精灵扫视了他一眼，好像看见了一只脏兮兮的鼻涕虫，那尖利的目光要把他身上烧出几个洞来。不似他见过的多数家养小精灵以破布敝体，面前的小精灵穿着一身相当体面的西装，气派十足、仿佛古灵阁的妖精。权顺荣分明比对方个子高上三英尺都不止，他还是觉得自己的气势在第一回合就已经输了三英里。

“是啊。”权顺荣挤出一点尴尬的微笑，回头冲壁炉外抱着手臂嘲弄地看着他的姐姐挥手告别。

“巨大”一词在权顺荣的词典里曾经被用来形容巨人，被用来形容蜘蛛，也被用来形容全圆佑家的房子。他现在觉得最后一条用途很不恰当——与其说是房子，不如说是城堡更合适。权顺荣左顾右盼地跟着那个看都不看他一眼的家养小精灵穿过挂满画像的华丽走廊，阴冷的空气让他有点发抖。画像里的全家的祖先们纷纷探出头，注视这个陌生的小男孩窃窃私语。

“老爷，夫人，两位少爷早。”小精灵稳稳当当站定，恭顺地对着客厅鞠躬，“大少爷的朋友。”

权顺荣的那个带补丁的旧箱子本来跟在他后面蹦蹦跳跳，这时候猛然停下，在木地板上发出凄厉的刮擦声响。权顺荣毫不意外地收获了小精灵的一记白眼。

“谢谢你，艾沃瑞。”应声的是一个中年男人，他即使坐在沙发上权顺荣也能感受到他的高大和强壮。随后一个握着玩具魔杖的孩子脚步声噔噔地朝他跑过来，伸开手臂要他抱。他刚探出手，孩子就被一个瘦削的高个子妇人一把抱了起来。

“要先问好。说了多少次，还是这么没规矩。”小孩子在母亲的训斥声中像一朵烈日下的小花一样以肉眼可见的速度枯萎了。权顺荣觉得芒刺在背，好像这句话说的不是全圆佑的弟弟，而是他自己一样。

全圆佑好像已经习惯了似的，面无表情地绕过父母，拉起他的手，逐一做介绍。权顺荣觉得很新鲜，他过去见过的孩子大多和父母很亲近，不像全圆佑家一样，连不懂事的小孩子都要讲规矩。

“很气闷吧？”全圆佑打开衣柜门把他的箱子放进去，微笑着叹了口气。“我给你写信的时候他们本来要去欧洲出差，结果因为海上的风暴取消了。”

权顺荣吐吐舌头。“还好吧！你家可真大。”权顺荣的情绪来的快去得也快，很快就因为可以和全圆佑玩而雀跃不已。“这不是你的房间吧。”

“真奇怪，是吧？”全圆佑苦笑了一下，“朋友来了还要分开睡呢。因为妈说这就是不合规矩。”

噢。规矩。权顺荣小小地叹了口气。

“晚上我会去找你的。”全圆佑趴在他耳边轻轻地说。

下午因为不用再见到全圆佑的父母和那只下巴要翘到天上的小精灵，他们两个玩得非常快活。先是下了几盘巫师棋，权顺荣毫不意外地全输掉了，为此被全圆佑按在地板上“愿赌服输”，掀起刘海在额头上写了四遍“我是仓鼠”。他们又玩了一会高布石，等太阳下山了就到后院去玩飞天扫帚。全圆佑的小弟弟今年四岁，白白软软的很是可爱，眼巴巴地看着哥哥们飞来飞去自己却加不进去，急得直哼哼。

他们两个兴致勃勃地扛着扫帚进屋时满身大汗，脸也红彤彤的，长袍因为打了太多滚而沾满了草叶和泥土。小弟弟骑在全圆佑的脖子上，专心致志地把他汗湿的头发系上一个又一个死结。

“圆佑！”权顺荣给突然出现的全母吓了一跳，“你怎么弄成这副样子！”

“我说过我不会去的。”全圆佑的脸和声音一齐冷下来。“你答应过我，只要上个月去给姨婆过生日，这个月一切宴会都可以不去。我今天已经和我的客人约好了，他要教我使用‘游戏机’。”

“珉奎也要来的，你们几个小伙伴不想见见面吗？”全圆佑的妈妈蹲下来使用上一点劝诱的语气。“还有，‘游戏机’又是什么?”

“还有一周就要开学了，我们开学再见恐怕也不迟。”话音一落，他拉着权顺荣的手转头就走。

“站住！”权顺荣赶紧把弟弟从全圆佑的脖子上抱下来，小家伙被妈妈的声音吓得一抖。“我给你一个小时，把自己洗干净，礼服穿好，到客厅来。这不是你想不去就能不去的。”

“圆佑啊，要不就去吧？” 权顺荣一脸担心地擦着头发看着全圆佑。“只是宴会而已。”

全圆佑长出一口气，好像想把怒气都呼出来似的，权顺荣觉得要是面前有一堆木柴，全圆佑喷出的火星就能把它们点着了。“每次都这样。去了这次、下次就不用去了，每次都是骗我。”

“你不是说过你姑妈的房子里有只挺可爱的小燕尾狗吗？”权顺荣打起精神来安慰他。

“还说什么金珉奎也去。”全圆佑没听见似的，恨恨地说，“谁不知道金珉奎的奶奶宠他宠得要上天了。金珉奎只要搂着他奶奶撒个娇，谁敢动他一下。”

权顺荣搜肠刮肚地想着有没有什么话能让全圆佑高兴一点。他的父母从不强迫他做什么，他也从来没有陷入过类似的为难境地。

“对了！”权顺荣笑嘻嘻地把脸凑到全圆佑旁边，“如果是宴会的话，会有很多好吃的点心吧？”

全圆佑瞥了他一眼，“别告诉我你就是想去吃点心吧。”

“被你说中了，”权顺荣脸不红心不跳地大声撒谎，“你们这种有钱人家的宴会我可没机会去呢。带我去见识一下，怎么样？”

他知道全圆佑一定识破了，因为他过去就没成功过。不过他摆出渴望的眼神，成功也把全圆佑逗笑了。

“这才对嘛。”权顺荣拉了拉全圆佑已经变得冰凉的手，安慰道。“你至少可以看看喜欢的小狗。”

权顺荣打包行李时完全没想到要出席这种场合，因此今天只能在全圆佑的礼服长袍里挑一件勉强能穿进去的。全圆佑每年的长袍都是裁缝来家里量好尺寸新做的，因此对于权顺荣来说太长也太瘦。他们两个花了一点时间翻出家事魔法书上的咒语，把肩膀改宽了一点，下摆也卷进去一截。虽然看上去有点怪异，但总归没什么大差错。巫师本来就是怪异的存在嘛。权顺荣很想得开地宽慰自己。

尽管权顺荣预料到了如此，他还是有点震惊。现场的每个人都顶着《纯血名录》上才能见到的姓氏，穿着低调但高贵得体。他过去从不觉得自己的混血出身有什么不好，但是现在他感觉喘不上气来。全圆佑一手举着红酒杯，态度潇洒大方，拉着他给过来打招呼的同辈或长辈做介绍。他虽然不是很认生的孩子，可是那些亲友的目光让他想起了那只穿着西装、趾高气扬的家养小精灵，不由得局促起来。

权顺荣觉得自己假笑得脸都要酸了，现在总算明白为什么全圆佑不惜和母亲吵架也不乐意来了。他找了个“尝一下那边的炸虾”的理由，试图缩进角落逃开一会儿那些针刺一样的目光。在他闷闷不乐地把第四只炸虾塞进嘴里企图忘记那种低人一等的尴尬痛苦时，一个穿着红裙子的小姑娘走近他，饶有兴致地观察起他来。

“我第一次见到你。”小姑娘对水灵灵的杏眼被长睫毛的阴影衬得深邃。

“我确实第一次参加。”权顺荣尴尬地站起身，控制住自己想用手背擦掉嘴上油的冲动。全圆佑不在身边，没人会给他递手绢或者干脆嫌弃地帮他擦干净了。

“啊，圆佑哥哥的朋友。混血。这长袍不是你自己的。”小姑娘的神色变得倨傲起来。“真不知道霍格沃茨让他的交友层次堕落到了这种地步。”

“别对我用摄神取念！”权顺荣觉得自尊心受到了严重的伤害，高声反驳。周围短暂地安静了一下，大家注视着他，他感觉比被三十只炸尾螺包围了还糟糕。

“按辈分你该叫他顺荣哥哥呢，恩熙。”全圆佑总算是来了，“一年没见，你已经是个漂亮的大姑娘了。”

“圆佑哥哥！”小女孩快活地跳起来吊在全圆佑的脖子上。权顺荣可算是看明白了，合着小丫头喜欢全圆佑，怪不得对他阴阳怪气的。“圆佑哥哥陪我跳舞吧！”

全圆佑抱歉地对权顺荣眨了眨眼睛，权顺荣还给他一个有点苍白的微笑。

权顺荣失去了吃炸虾的心情，接过了一杯侍者递过来的果汁。他一直体会不到葡萄酒的好处何在，尽管全圆佑一直试图说服他试一试。

真是祸不单行，他刚喝了一口就看见了吴仁厚正站在远处和人高谈阔论。那小子是吴仁赫的哥哥，似乎和胜澈哥有些过节，纸片人一样的净汉哥还和他打过架。真是有钱能使鬼推磨，这些老派贵族家的年轻人居然把他也叫来了。

“权顺荣。”吴仁赫绕到他身后，带着嘲弄的笑容说。“没想到啊，你跟到这儿来了。”

权顺荣投鼠忌器，不想和他多争执。于是只是闷头喝橙子汽水，并不理会他。

“别呀，权顺荣。”吴仁赫一副无辜的表情，“我是真心想和你交朋友的。怎么，到这里来捡谁的残羹剩饭了？”

权顺荣腾地站起来，刚想要反驳就意识到大事不好。“刺啦——”一声，在他和全圆佑的改造下紧绷的礼服肩膀在他过于猛烈的动作下彻底地崩开了。因运动而获得肌肉是让人自豪的事实，可是当你想要把自己挤进一件比你瘦得多的人的长袍里时，这个事实就不那么让人愉快了。

吴仁赫哈哈大笑，笑得把手里的酒都溅了出来。权顺荣看着他笑出眼泪的快活样子，突然觉得自己到这里来简直就是个天大的错误。他离开了已经蹲到地上继续大笑的吴仁赫，走到庭院里在葡萄藤编的秋千上坐下，脱下外套试图修补一下。全圆佑心心念念的小燕尾狗扭着圆滚滚的身体冲他跑过来，舔了舔他的脚腕又离开了。

“狗都知道我是个出身平民的混血呢。”权顺荣叹了口气。

他最终放弃了修补长袍，因为他试了几个魔法之后，袖子的缝线都跟着崩开了。他看着远处舞池里牵着红裙子女孩的全圆佑，一阵心酸。

不知道为什么，他突然想起了全圆佑之前给他念过的一本书。那本书是麻瓜写的，书皮已经有点破烂，显然全圆佑看了很多遍。书里说了一个叫比什么的男人，一直喜欢着一个漂亮女孩。可是那个女孩非常富有，比最后到死也没能实现自己的心愿。全圆佑读到那个男人总是遥望女孩家码头上的绿光时不由自主地停顿了，呼吸声沉重又温柔。权顺荣当时已经躺在他的大腿上裹着斗篷迷迷糊糊要睡着了，并不知道那道绿光让全圆佑想起了什么，他只是本能地去摸了摸全圆佑的手安慰他。

一阵悲哀席卷了他，让他在并不寒冷的夏夜瑟瑟发抖。他为全圆佑所吸引，骑着飞天扫帚穿越云层拼命逐光而去，可是他忘了，他们从第一天见面那天起就身处不同的世界。即使他飞得再高、再远，也逃不过逆水行舟、最终回到过去的命运。那些华丽长袍下的目光如同一记记阿瓦达索命，无声无息却让他疼痛不已几乎死去。他觉得自己像戏台上滑稽的丑角，拎着一件不合身的长袍、额头上还写着四遍忘了洗掉的“我是仓鼠”，除了引人大笑之外，一无所长。

意识到自己在流泪时，有人抱住了他。对方的手冰凉干燥，久久停留在他的脖颈上，让他的血液冷却下来。

全圆佑的声音很低，几乎要为蝉鸣所淹没。“让你不自在了。”

权顺荣想说这不要紧，可是他的喉头哽住了。他说不出来。

“圆佑。”有人在屋里高声招呼，“不进去喝一杯吗？”

“不了，”全圆佑甚至没回头回应，“我现在有点喝醉了，想吹吹风清醒一下。”

全圆佑松开了他，在他身边坐了下来。他很耐心地用魔咒清理掉了刚才吴仁赫泼到他衬衫上的酒液，掏出手绢给他把脸上的字和眼泪仔细擦掉，最后把外套脱下来给了权顺荣，自己穿上了破掉的那件。

“全少爷，你是要回去继续跳舞的。”权顺荣酸楚地说，“别做傻事。”

“让你伤心是我做的最傻的事。”全圆佑眨眨眼睛，把一口袋飞路粉从口袋里掏出来，“我的客人，你现在愿意和我回家，教我使用‘游戏机’吗？”


End file.
